


Stutter-Skip

by katybar



Series: Touch and Touchability [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sensory seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katybar/pseuds/katybar





	Stutter-Skip

Sherlock’s breath jumps.  Stutter-skips. The skin under John’s hands is warm, flushed just a bit pink.  He sees Sherlock’s lips part, his eyelashes feather over pale skin. 

John’s got one hand on the small of his back, pressing him lightly into the mattress, the other dredging along his left scapula, burrowing into the muscle beneath the bone.  Sherlock’s breath comes in time with the pressure of John’s fingertips. 

John leans down against his hand, flat on Sherlock’s back, let’s his fingernails graze along the deltoid, and Sherlock’s breath punches out in a pant.  

It’s a trance is what this is, John’s hand moving on their own say-so, his brain lingering with the sight of Sherlock approaching him not 10 minutes ago, one time, the first time, after so many weeks and months in bed together, and Sherlock has never initiated, well, anything, but today he came up the seventeen stairs bewildered, his eyes searching John’s, parched.  His voice deep and baffled. 

And John did what he asked. Put his hands on Sherlock. Kneeded and flattened and pressed and wrung and squeezed.  Sherlock is panting now, with an occasional deep growl in the back of his throat.

John wants to seal his mouth around Sherlock’s, wants to steal his breath and watch his eyes go bright with realization and fuzzy with, well, what is it then? Not lust.  Melted and shimmery. They haven’t talked about it, though, and John is not at all sure that Sherlock would appreciate the the animal fear nestled in thistledown.  He listens to Sherlock’s breath instead, still harsh.

Eventually Sherlock will roll over.  He will smile up at John languidly and mold himself to John’s side and watch indulgently as John fists his own cock, and if John is lucky, just as he starts to feel an orgasm building, Sherlock will do that thing where he rolls over onto John, immobilizing his legs, and John’s brain will fuzz out and he will come, loudly, and Sherlock will be there, smiling soft around the edges and shaking his head dubiously as John recovers.


End file.
